the pnik kimono love girl
by kandii luvv
Summary: my frist story hop u like! it will kep u guessing tilll tha end of thestory! lloyyd fals inlove wit a girl. an yes i use spelchecked! hahah lol amana lloydxoc r&r tos byob LOL AMANDA
1. begin of lov and meet

Ok this is my frist story so plz be nice! hahahaha lol

Yes I used spell check but I just kind of kept pressing change and didn't rely look at what it was changing it 2 but that's ok b/c I no it will do a good job!

So um ok I decided to rite a Lloyd/my co Candia b/c it's Solo cute loll ok so I hpe u like it

Btw, I don't know much about this game b/c I haven't even gotten past that British guy in that desert place! He's SOO hard loll. Vie tried like 14 times so most of my knowledge of charkas comes from the faces that vie read

If u flame me omega ill be so sad I worked so hard on this! I think it's rely great I wish there was more faces like this 1!

---

Lloyd was a boy that wore a red outfit and he had brown hair that kind of stuck up a little anyway, he looked different from most people b/c he was raised by dwarf names dark. Dark was a dwarf and he like to bald things. But Lloyd was not a dwarf he was jus raised by one he was a person and he was raised by dark/

He was walking in a place called Mel Tokyo and he stopped to admire a group of girl that were walking by "hey what r u doing loud' said genius the guy that was a 12 and has whit hairs.

Genius was a boy that was an elf, but also human so he was a human elf. He was only 12 but he was rely, rely smart and he was only 12! He hade sister named rain she was also a human elf

There was also a girl name cullet with them she was the chosen of the world and she was blond and she didn't have good figure but she wiz kind of nice. There also was a girl named She-an too she-an was sort of pretty and she could summon stuff like spirits of elements like the water spirit undoing

So anyway genius was like, "Lloyd" he said "whir r u looking at loud?" he said

"O, um well I was" loud tried to explain he was startled "I was jus looking at sum pretty girls"

Rain hit him on is ahead and she said "Lloyd there isn't no time to look at girls b/c we have to go unleash the seal of love!"

"Yea" she--an added "so I can make a packet with the spirit of love!"

The seal of love was a powerful summoned spirit that controlled the power f manna of love in the two worlds she was an very powerful spirit and she was also beautiful or so people said! Her spherical attack was that she cold makes the monsters love you nod you win automatically

So they continued to walk when Lloyd stopped. He was swept of his feet b/c he saw someone that was gorgeous! \his face was like this O.O

Her eyes war like pools of pink lemonade, in other words her eyes are a beautiful shade of pink. 'Such pink eyes r no common, even for strange pink eyes!' loud thought dreamily

Anyway, her hair was long and silky smoothes, it was red like a beautiful radish. It was long and reached down top her back her, it was wavy and curly and strait all together it was so amazing!

Lips war luscious and as gorgeously red as her hair; Lloyd just wanted to kiss her b/c he new her lips would be soft and sweat as a cotton candy clod…

Her kimono was dark-light pink like her very pink eyes. It went all the way down to the floor it even went past her feet 'how cold she walk on that without tripping?' lipid wondered when she walked past rain and her brother genius, who was only 12!

'She is sp graceful and amazing, her skin is soft and shiny!' loud sighed. Her skin was like coffee with a hint of soft cream, that was so soft like a lack of creams and coffee which she slimed in for a day.

Uh oh' Lloyd thought again 'I hope that I think I'm falling for this beauties stranger!" she was so gorgeous. Her eyes like the same lemonade as b4.

Lloyd looked at regal the tough guy who was blue hair and tough and was a prisoner before, and cellos the other chose who was a ladies man or so he thought who was a swordsman and genius the human elf that was 12, and they were all looking at her 2!

"Err. can't believe they are looking at that gorgeous girl! I love her!' his face was like . in anger!

'Wait' he thought excitedly, 'she is coming over here! I CAN TELL HER HAT SHE IS MY TRUE LOVE!"

---

Candies pod

---

I was walking in Mel Tokyo 2 get sum supplies 4 my long journey. That was ahead of me,

I look 2 the Sid of me. Their was a grope of people

to sum up what they looked like ,there was a boy wit long red hair and a pink outfit's strong looking guy warring hand--cuffs .a young boy who looked 12 and had grey hair!1! They were all cute ;)

oh, well there was also sum woman warring a orange out fire, a purple warring grill with her hair , a out blond girl with yellow hair and a grill wiring purple and her hair was

Scooped in2 a ponytail in the back I looked much bet-R looking

There wiz also a young man who was wearing a red out-fit and he was a spike

Brunette

Omega I think they are sOOoooOooO pretty! Even the dodo w/ the pink out-fit!11 LOL but tight spike hare guy looked special… I… might… omega!11OMG!11 have looking at me! WOW has looking at me! 1

I mean, imp no TAHT pretty, I'm kendo of plain really even though most people think imp the most gorges person ever they ever seen, but there just trying to be nose!

Vie always known that I wasn't pretty b/c w own I was littler my mommy and daddy said I was s\tepid "your Sao stupid kanji your are dump and we HAT YOU!2'

But then the next day I saw them burn in a fir, it was so sad they dyed before my eye! It was to cesareans! The Desiree's killed my parents and I never even toll them that I loved them!

So is swore revenge on the cesareans and so now imp jeer in Mel Tokyo to get sum supplies for my journey to save the world form the cesareans who killed my parents!

Any, I tic that that red spike guy is looking at me omega I hop hw likes me even thou imp north presto and my portents were killed! In a FIRE!

On noooooooooooooooooo!1! Imp so sad now…. I am now crying…. Snifsnfik o wait, y is that blond grill w/ yellow hare waken to me/

---

Collets pod

---

Hey I saw ties really pretty grill and she wiz rely pretties! LOL all up the boys were looking at her Sao I that that I should bee her friend so the boys would luck at her MOR!1 LOL so I decided to wake up to her.

'; her there grill watts your name/' I said and the grill said 'my names kanji watts yours?'

and I said 'oh my names culet and the pink outfit boy is cellos and the blue hared dodo is regal and the little boy w/ grey hare that's only 12 is genius ad the older grill w/ grey hare is rain and their both human elf's. And the grill with a purple out-fit and a panatela is she-an oh and that boy who I like alloy is named lord's said

'Oh wow tats so cool espsheilly the name lody!1!' and she giggled. 'Oh what you guy s doing now imp anon a journey to save the world LOL imp so specshell!11 LOL so what are u guys doping?' she said.

Omega that was so weird b/c we war also on a journey to save they world maguey she cod cum with us omega!

"So we are also on a journey so u can cum with us!" I smiled this wood be fun!

'Ok' said everyone so she said 'ok'

'I… um… I think… um… I tank… I think urn… pretty…' said Lloyd suddenly! OMG NO I LOVED LOYD!

NOW I was mad! I IN LOVVE WITH HIM NOW I HAT Candia!"

She tanks she so speech…

Imp the chose ill show her!

---

Hahira well that's the end of chap 1 LOL are you guys interested in this I no I wood be b/c its going good s oar! Hwhahahhaha! Well don't' worry b/c the lido romance will be Cumming soon! Hope you like it so very much!


	2. the myrteriou ppl

Hey all! Hahahaaha wow I usr got lot of reeves! WOW I'm speecless! IM gad that most of u like this so far, but I Gus their r a Fu who dun like it so much. But IM sure u wills LOVV this next chap LOL ANDMA (inside ok lol)

So without father adoo, here is chap comber 2 LOL omega that al most rimed!

O and if u can't remember rum last chap collate was mad b/c kanji was loved by Lloyd!

---

Candies pod

---

eel I was jus walking in Mel Tokyo for sum supplies 4 my Lon gurney

that was AHED of me when I was conformed by a hansom swordsmen w/ brow spike hare!\

we jus told me that he he tanks IM prettiy1! IM ox haply Bon 1 ever loved me b4 not even my parents who dies in a fire but Annie suddenly that seems to be feeling better now b/c I think this bough rely likes me! And I even get to go on a journey with them and his fries!

Were gin to get themes derails who willed my parents in a free!

Hmm, it looks like that blond girl don't lie me to much oh wren lol IM sure we can b friends!

Anyway I think that I cud respond to ha brown spiky guy nib I can tell him that I like him lol omega is nerves!

---

the beautiful girl looked at Lloyd w/ her pink e7yes… very Tim he saw these eyesore was remind of bluebells… beautiful pink blubbers that blossomed in the moonlit…

"Hey tanks for saying tat I think u pretty groom looking 2!1" she sad comely, her red hare flowing the wind in it even though there weren't wind! WSHE WAS SO GOOD and GORGUS!

'my am is candy," she smelled ,ad any1 cud see that her teeth were healthy and glows!

'ugr… h… IM… name llyd,… loud said shyly and he was riley shy and enbraseded!

'yak I no she allergy told me! Lol' kanji said pontoon to oleo who looked mad enough to stop a boat from saline even though it was a good bootie w/ no leeks or Hollis!

'well we should be go now ! I ink we god sum desireneds so stop! Collate yelled man she us Gary! MayB she culled make 2 boots stop!1

'hey no" zealous said wagon his fingers in the wind or as it is somtimsw called air, "I hot ids cutie us cumin w/ us!" he tried to put his arm

Around

kanji Bu she slapped his away!21 :"NO' she yelled, "no touch me! I alike Lloyd' she smiled and lolled blushed, 'an even if I didn't I dun like girly men like u!"

Zelda looks off-ended and she—an the girl with the ponytail and puree laves, "yak zealous u r 2 feminine! Jus like a tropical fish or sumthin!"

ND every1 laves also and as well

'or mayB a donut w/ loss sprinkles!" regal the had—cuff Mann w/ blue hare who us tofu.

'Hold ON WITH UR LAFFTER!" a, mysteries voice suddenly calls out omega!

'Omega I no ho is that!" kanji yells, points to the man who appeared out f NOWARE!

Every1 is the shocked that they kanji noose whom is! "who is it' ask them all and even lord

'Its lord 4seestis the cesarean man-leader!' kanji yelled

4seesus laved and then jump down rum the billion he was stand-in on when a appeared out of NOWERE and laves. "Yes tats rite I'm a caesarian and also a human—elf

And I gonna kill ALL OF U GUYS NOW!"

'human-eels are the worst! I HAT THEM" the 12 yr. old gneiss yells, 'wait said collate'

"Rant u a human—elf?"

"Yak Bu I HAT them they are evil I wish I wasn't 1 b/c the are evil… and no 1 treats us good…" gneiss looks sad like a rivR of sad water is gonna leak out of his eyes at any moment! ND he Sheldon b crayon b/c 12 year old should not be so dad!1

"U dun ha to wry abbot that anymore b/c I'm gonna KILL U ALL!' 4seestus lungs at them with his staff and is gun kill them!

"NO TOUCH US WER ON A JURNY 2 STOP U GUYS!" kanji yells bc and b4 4seestis can even finish starting to attack them kanji pulls out her weapon that is called a serene and tows it at him!

"GHA!" 24 sepsis yells the air that us passion through the serene kill him b4 it eben hits his body part, that is, his HED!

'Wow kanji," Lyon bushes again he is mupressed! He cant even attack like that not eve krauts the mercenary ho has kind red hare who wears puree and uses a sod and is powerful who fights good ND protest people can fit lit THAT!

'Yak tanks my parents tot me how to fig be4 tee dyed in a fire…' kanji looks like she is abbot to cry… but then Lloyd hugs he 'it is all rite, 'he sighs to her

Tyrant connote her sole. Collate looked jells and zealous looks sad b/c he wants to b w/ kanji b/c he s never seen a girl so beautiful ND gorges w./ intrusion pink eyes or red hare!

Suddenly the Romanist moment was over or also ended because Yuban the elder of the regained guys of has blue hare and is cape ware who we also evil papered out nowhere! B/c the renegades were working w/ the Syrians b/c they were both so evil!

"Omega! OMG! NO! U KILLD 4seetis!" he yelled, looks very sad! "He us my best friends and I loved him!"

: EWW" the grope said at one, Yuban loved an other man! "that is wired… but anew, you are a regnedade we're goon KILL U" Lloyd said b4 he stabbed Yuma, who dies instantly.

Kanji smiles "wow Lloyd that was col. U r storage!"

He slimes and they hug again and Colette looks said also Zelda again.

'Well, rain said, "we got go unleash to eel of love b4 we do anything eels!"

So the grope said '"ok" and they go.

But who knew what wood waiting 4 them…

---

Well, tats the end of chap 2 LOL. Sorry I mad an dn. 4seesis gay… my friend toll me 2 b/c she thought it wood b funny… did u ink it was funny? Also sr. I killed them but they were villain…

next chap is the eel of love! Lol omega I looking forward to written it!.


End file.
